


Downtime

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:19:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Lorne gets in some downtime.Written for 100_situations/prompt: Alone





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

He lifted his drink, watching the condensation run off the sides and back onto the table. He dragged the bottom of the thick glass through the ring of water where it had sat, interrupting the perfect circle. The metal and glass of the city absorbed the sun during the long Lanteean days and being outside was uncomfortably hot but the late evening breeze brought cooler air over the scent of the ocean. The evenings were a welcomed respite from the heat when the winds picked up and dropped the temperature considerably. As with most ocean environments, the humidity on Atlantis was moderate to high, depending on the season. He enjoyed it though; it wasn’t as comfortable as some of the drier desert environments he’d trained in but the humidity gave the night more character - it reminded him of Ernest Hemmingway books and vacations in New Orleans. 

 

With hundreds of worlds and thousands of addresses to explore, his days were all different and exciting - but his nights, at least as many as he could manage, were the same. Spent here, overlooking the ocean, winding down with some good alone time. He thought about what he’d given up to be here, how it hadn’t been all that much of a sacrifice, how he’d choose this again and again if given the choice. His family had promised to send cookies and recordings of football games and family picnics…Sarah had not been so understanding. Sarah, with her dreams of a house and a family, dreams he should have shared…even wished he’d shared.

 

He drained the sweet tea, just like Mom used to make, the ice chinking against the still-cold glass, dissolving into water at the bottom. He ran his finger across the foreign but now so familiar material of the tabletop, bisecting the small puddles of water where they’d formed, running them together into a community, one large group - something like family.


End file.
